


Hot

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, R/S 24hr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: Sirius wants to go out. Remus wants to stay in. Either way, there's hot coffee.





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't going to catch this prompt, but then it just wrote itself, so meh.
> 
> Teen rating for v. slight language and adult suggestion.
> 
> Prompt by luminousgloom : R/S 24 hour challenge #3 it's a two parter! words and image Use as many of the elements as you can, and do anything you like with them!  
> the words are: heaven, hell, hot, Soho (London), silver spoon, sugar cube, rum, secret, leather.

“Bleeding Merlin, it’s cold out there!”

Remus looks up mildly as Sirius stamps into the house, water flying off him in a shower as he shakes out his hair. He’s about to speak but Sirius beats him to it, grinning widely as he slips towards Remus and wraps wet arms around his waist.

“Whatever you’re doing, stop. I just found this great coffee place in Soho.”

“You were going gay on Old Compton again, weren’t you?” Remus asks, tipping his head towards Sirius’ dripping hair.

“Not part of the story. Anyway, I wanted something to warm me up and this little place was bursting with people – so you know it’s gotta be great right? So I went inside, and just ... wow, Moony. It was wow.”

“And what was so ‘wow’ about it?” Remus smiles.

“Well, when I went in it was all white and sunny and smiling sunflowers, right? But everyone seemed to be hanging downstairs, so I figured that must be the cool place to be. And it kinda was – all black and red with this naked devil painting ... and The Weird Sisters were playing in there! I had no idea they play Muggle venues.”

“You’re talking about Heaven and Hell, aren’t you?” Remus asks, suppressing a chuckle when Sirius’ face falls. But a moment later his smile is back in place.

“Oh, you know it? Well, then – let’s go and enjoy some atmosphere together.” His voice drops to a growl. “Who knows, might even give your kinky little mind a couple of ideas...”

Remus runs a hand backwards, curving it carefully around Sirius’ sodden head. “Well, I was actually just making some coffee myself. Something nice and hot for when you got home.”

“Yeah, but this will be more exciting,” Sirius grins, tugging Remus against him with a subtle sway of hip against hip.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Remus says blandly. “You see, this coffee is a little different to the usual. Secret recipe.”

Sirius is still gently pulling him, trying to convince Remus to leaving the house in a rainstorm is the better choice. “What’s so special about it, then?” he grumbles in impatience. “I’m talking about live music and sweaty ambiance, Moony!”

“Well,” Remus says, a teasing note entering his words. “The first thing I put in the coffee is this-” he plucks a sugar-cube from the bowl beside the kettle and presses it into Sirius’ mouth, letting his fingers rest for a suggestive moment. “Then,” he continues cheerily, ignoring Sirius’ small whimper, “I added _quite a lot_ of spiced rum.”

“Mm...” Sirius strokes a hand down Remus’ belly, inching towards his waistband. This is their dance – seduction and temptation, trying to convince one another to do something. The tease is its own pleasurable hell, no matter who gives in first. “I’m not convinced yet, Moony. What are you doing now?”

“Now,” Remus smiles as he lifts a silver spoon and a jug of double cream, “I pour this, very, _very_ slowly, over the back of the spoon. If it’s done properly, the cream will sit on top of the coffee rather than mix in...”

“Go wild, Moony – mix it in anyway.” Sirius nudges him, breath a tantalising huff against Remus’ neck.

Remus knocks his weight backwards, giving Sirius a careful shove. He says nothing as he carefully prepares two perfect mugs of Jamaican coffee. Once he’s done, he wraps his hands around Sirius’, tangling their fingers together and leaning properly into Sirius’ embrace.

“Is that it then?” Sirius says, rasping their cheeks together. “Can we go out now? Heaven and Hell is waiting.”

Remus pushes Sirius back just enough to turn around, pressing their bodies close together. He hums a line of song into a damp neck, “ _The_ _only heaven I’ll be sent to is when I’m alone with you..._ ”

Then Remus shoves him away with an amused grin. Sirius looks conflicted, hanging between Remus’ unspoken offer and the desire to return immediately to the coffee bar holding his fascination. Remus picks up the two mugs and steps lightly towards their bedroom. Over his shoulder he calls softly, “If you need further convincing, Padfoot, then you should know ... I bought a new set of leather handcuffs today.”

He doesn’t even get to the bedroom door before Sirius catches up to him.


End file.
